Keepers of the Dead
Keepers of the Dead, sometimes as Keepers but more commonly as Reapers, is a race of demigods that serve the God of the Dead, Murkim. They assist their master in ensuring the dead souls of mortals are taken to the afterlife and kept there. When a creature escapes the grasp of the afterlife, they are sent to return them in any way possible which is usually violent as their targets often don't want to leave. History Sometime after the creation of Char Actus, Murkim created his first keepers to serve his purposes and his own domain. After the numerous wars and the mortal worlds being clogged with deceased souls, the keepers were dispatched to cull the souls and bring the worth to the afterlife. Their first assignment proved successful and additional keepers were created to keep up with the demand. Their numbers decreased, however, after the titans had established a magic system that sent dead souls to the appropriate afterlife automatically. They were re-tasked with retrieving more troublesome souls that circumvent the system put into place and train together in the in-between time to hone their skills. Characteristics Keepers of the Dead are split into three different ranks that each possess abilities and powers unique to their rank. High Keepers are the most powerful and typically sent to deal with gods and stronger spirits, medium-ranked keepers are sent for demons, angels, demigods and certain mortals, while low keepers are primarily kept for dealing with mortals or supporting their superiors. When it comes to their tasks, keepers are more commonly neutral and unwilling to make deals with those in their path. Only when Murkim or a high keeper intervene or give them order to make deal do keepers bargain. The only time they never make a deal is when it comes to catching their prey, that is something they will never stop at no matter what. Appearance Keepers wear dark red, black or purple full-body robes depending on their rank. Underneath their robe is beings that resemble humans but wear skeletal masks along with their robe to hide that fact and to inspire terror into their foes. Powers & Abilities Common Keepers *'Super Strength': Depending on their type, a median keeper is capable of possessing the strength to equal minor gods. *'Enhanced Speed': Keepers can move at an enhanced speed that allows them to outrun any of their opponents. *'Soul Manipulation': Keepers can target the soul of a being directly without leaving exterior wounds, preserving the body. *'Magic': Keepers have can use many forms of magic including divine, dark and light. They have access to the same repository of spells as Murkim to a limited degree. *'Flight': Keepers can manipulate their own mass and gravity, allowing them to fly when they conjure their boney wings. *'Immortality': Keepers do not age and are immune to all mortal diseases. Medium Keepers *'Conjuration': Keepers can project physical duplications of themselves to attack their targets or to overpower them. *'Perception': Keepers can sense what race an individual they meet is a member of. *'Teleportation': Keepers can teleport between the mortal worlds, Char Actus and other godly domains. High Keepers High Keepers have all the powers of their lesser kin in addition to their own. *'Telepathy': High Keepers possess the ability to read the minds of their targets, allowing them to predict their movements. *'Possession': High Keepers can possess the dead to assist them in their tasks by communicating with others. Weaknesses *'Divinity': Gods and those associated with them can kill keepers. *'Magic': Powerful magic can be used to weaken, injure or kill a keeper. Notable Keepers Category:Demigods Category:Races